Jack Frost vs The Pole
by Alleydodger
Summary: It's been years since Jack become the white-haired mischief lover he was today, but he's still learning the limits of his power, the hard way. Comedic one-shot.


**A/N: It's happened, I know. I've actually written something to do with the canon characters. Well, let me explain why I never do this. I always feel that when I write already establish characters, I'll stuff up the characterisation which to me is practically a sin :p But, I thought that I'd finally give it a go so I'd appreciate immensely if you all told me how I did. Is everyone IC?**

**The Pole**

It had been a typical, wintery day in Burgess, thanks to the efforts of one Jack Frost. Snow had been falling slowly but steadily throughout the day, as children laughed and played; throwing snowballs, building snowmen and pouring snow down each other's backs. One such group consisted of the previously mentioned Jack Frost, Jamie and his group of friends.

They had just finished a snowball fight, Jack floating above the children laughing as they laid in the snow doing the same, when Jamie suggested something new. "I dare you all to put your tongue on the light pole."

A chorus of laughs and 'No way's followed the dare, save from Jack, who was curious. He floated back down to the ground next to Jamie. "Why would you do that?"

Jamie smiled. "Well, you wouldn't really, you'd get-" Then Jamie had an idea. He might just be able to prank the winter spirit back for once.

"Well, you see Jack, it's a test to see if your really brave. But, I doubt you'd do it."

Jack shoved Jamie playfully. "Really? I think I might just have to prove you wrong. So, what am I supposed to do?"

Jamie grinned wider, and pointed at a nearby street lamp. "Easy, just put your tongue on the pole for a few seconds, then take it off. If you do that, we'll know your brave. Right guys?"

A round of snickering and agreements followed. Jack was starting to get a little suspicious. But, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And besides, he was a Guardian. He could do anything.

"Alright then, let's do this."

Floating over to the pole, Jack stuck his tongue out, and after a moment of hesitation, pressed it against it triumphantly. "Shee? I tolth you I coulth. Now lessh-"

Then, as Jack went to moved back, his tongue refused to go with him. It was stuck, frozen to the pole.

Jamie burst out laughing.

Jack went cross-eyed to try and look at his tongue. "Wha tha?" He tried again, but his tongue refused to come off. He rolled his eyes, even though secretly he was just as amused as the others. "Oh, haha vely thunny guths. Coul ya geth me ofth it?"

Jamie stopped laughing long enough to talk. "S-sure. Just- hehe- just breath on it and you'll unfreeze."

Sadly, both Jamie and Jack didn't realise that, thanks to Jack's lower than average body temperature and position as winter spirit, his breath didn't heat things up so much. Jack was well and truly stuck. However, it took Jack several minutes of breathing on the pole to realise this.

"Uh, guyths? Iths not comin off."

He tried to tug harder, again and again, until with one great tug, he pulled his tongue and hurt it, causing him to flinch and headbut the pole. "Aaaah!"

Now, not only was Jack Frost stuck to a light pole, he had a painful lump forming on his head.

Jamie had stopped laughing. "Oh crap. Uh, hold on a second Jack! I'll go get something to help!" Called out Jamie as he ran back towards his house, his friends in tow.

Jack sighed and slumped his shoulders. 'There was no way this could possibly get any worse he mused' to himself. Now, we all know that tempting the Ironic Overpower is a surefire way to make everything go wrong, and it did.

Jack heard a noise behind him, the sound of a tunnel forming. A tunnel that belonged to none other than Jack Frost's friendly rival and resident Easter bunny, Bunnymund. He panicked, he couldn't let Bunny see him like this, he'd never hear the end of it. Panicking, Jack tapped his staff against the pole desperately to try and unfreeze it. Instead, it did the exact opposite, freezing his tongue to the pole even further. Jack's eyes went wide.

"Hey, Jack, mate. The others are wonderin' were you are. We're supposed ta- the hell are you doing, mate?"

Jack spotted Bunnymund out of the corner of his eye as he circled Jack to get a better look. A huge grin spread across his face and he snickered. "You okay there mate? You- you look a bit-bit stuck."

Bunnymund couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing, tears in his eyes. Of all the things he thought he'd find Jack doing, having his tongue frozen to a light pole was not one of them. He doubled over, laughing so hard his sides hurt. Jack could do nothing but glare and the pole and silently curse the bunny.

"So, what happened? Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me. Sledding accident?" Bunnymund snickered again. "Or, or you wanted to show the pole how you truly felt? No, wait, you were going to- hahaha!"

Bunnymund was laughing so hard, he couldn't even finish his sentence. He was literally rolling on the ground holding his sides.

Just as Jack was about to pull his tongue off, consequnces be damned, Jamie came running back down the street carrying something. "Don't worry Jack! This will help!"

Jack sighed in relief as Jamie stopped beside him.

"It might hurt though." said Jamie as he lifted the steaming container up and pouring the boiling water onto the pole, and Jack's tongue.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH!"

"A-and you should've seen im. Bloody hell, it was hilarious. Never thought I'd see Jack Frost stuck to a light pole."

Some time later, he Guardians were all sitting around North's meeting room, laughing as Bunnymund recounted the story. Everyone was laughing, even Tooth who was covering her face with her hand to try and hide it. Everyone, except Jack of course. Instead, he sat off to the side with a grumpy stare and an ice pack held to his tongue.


End file.
